Please Don't Leave Me
by wwechick
Summary: A quick story in the life of Katrina McGee Calaway. Undertaker/O.C.
1. Chapter 1

**Please Don't Leave Me**

I Don't Love You Anymore

_ Katrina McGee Calaway was sitting in her living room one morning. Her husband, Mark Calaway, called last night and said that something came up at work and that he wouldn't be home until the next morning. She replied by saying she understood._

_ Oh, how she loved him so. How she longed to wrap her arms around him. How she longed to hug and kiss him. How she longed to tell him she loved him. But more importantly, how she wished she could see his face. She was blind. Katrina was hit by a car when she was 7 years and this accident caused her to lose her sight for the rest of her life. Throughtout her life, she feared that she would never find someone that would love her cause she was blind._

_ However, she found the love in Mark Calaway. She knew he loved her unconditionally. He flew her out to Vegas just 5 months ago and they were married in a private wedding ceremony. Katrina felt that being wed to Mark was the best day of her life._

_ Her thoughts were interrupted by the front door opening, and a deep, Texas voice spoke to her._

_ "Katrina, I'm home," called the voice of her husband._

_ "I'm in the living room honey," Katrina called back._

_ Katrina heard heavy footsteps approach her. Mark stood in front of her._

_ "Hey, Katrina."_

_ "Hey, babe. How was work?"_

_ "I didn't go to work."_

_ "Oh," Katrina stated. "I thought you said you had something to do at work and you wouldn't be home until this morning."_

_ "I lied, Katrina," he admitted._

_ "Well," Katrina began to ask feeling uneasy. "Where were you last night?"_

_ "With Christine."_

_ Katrina became curious. "Who's Christine?"_

_ "My girlfriend," Mark replied._

_ Katrina's jaw dropped with a gasp. She sucked in a breath before speaking again. "Girl...girlfriend?"_

_ "Yeah. Girlfriend." he answered with certainty and no remorse. Gone was the loving tone of Mark's voice as he spoke to his wife. _

_ Tears filled Katrina's eyes at Mark's confession...he had and was cheating on her. The fact that Mark said this without regret hurt that much more._

_ "Why?" she asked heart-broken. Her lips quivered. "Why have you done this to me?"_

_ Mark paced back and forth as he spoke. "Let me put it this way, Katrina. I was thinking the other day to myself and I asked myself. 'Gee, Mark. Is this going to be the rest of your life? Taking care of a vulnerable woman whom can't even see? What a life, Mark. What a boring, sucky life.' " Mark face Katrina, hands on his waist. "I know in relationships, people are supposed to be honest with each other. Here's some honesty for you. Yes, I've been cheating on you. Do I regret it? No...not in the slightest."_

_ Katrina had tears streaming her face. "But...I thought you loved me, Mark."_

_ Mark knelt down in front of her." Yeah well, here's something you need to know, Katrina. I don't love you anymore. I signed both of uor names to the divorce papers yesterday. We are officially over. We...are...through. Sometimes, the truth hurts, doesn't it?"_

_ Mark rose from kneeling in front of her only to have Katrina stand and reach out for Mark's arm._

_ "Mark...please, don't leave me." she begged him. _

_ Mark jerked his arm away from her grasp. "Get your hands off of me."_

_ Katrina grabbed for his arm again. "Mark..."_

_ Mark jerked his arm free again. If only Katrina could have been able to brace herself for what happened next. She let out a yelp after feeling the impact of an open palm strike her across the left cheek., sending her to the floor with a thud. She curled into a ball on the floor, sobbing loudly. She couldn't believe Mark had slapped her and she couldn't even attempt to defend herself._

_ Mark looked down at the woman laying at his feet shaking his head in disgust. "Just in case you didn't hear me the first time, let me repeart myself. I don't love you anymore. I'm done with you. Have a nice life." Mark walked away from Katrina, not once looking back. He walked out of the house slamming the door behind him._

_ Katrina caontinued laying on the floor. She had been deceived by the man she thought had loved her. She didn't know what hurt worse, his words or the slap. They had both hurt her equally. So she continued lying on the floor crying, crying, and crying some more._


	2. Just A Dream

**Please Don't Leave Me**

Just A Dream

"NOOOOO!" Katrina screamed as she sat up in her bed, sweat pouring down her face. Her husband, Mark Calaway, sat up next to her in bed. Her scream had waken him up.

"Katrina," he asked with worry in his voice. "Honey, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

Katrina nodded at his still panting. All of a sudden, she began to feel ill. She put a hand on her stomach.

"Katrina..."

Katrina put a hand to her mouth and quickly got out of bed running towards the bathroom. Mark quickly got out of bed himself following her to the bathroom, which connected to their bedroom. Katrina knelt in front of the toilet. Mark knelt at her side just as she began to vomit. Mark reached for her hair and held it back from her face. He rubbed her back at the same time.

"Okay, okay. It's okay," he said soothingly in a deep Texas drawl. Katrina threw up some more. "You're okay. I'm here. I'm here."

Katrina took a few deep breaths as soon as she was sure the vomiting had ceased. She reached up for the handle and flushed the mess away. Mark shut the lid of the toilet and then helped his bride to her feet.

"Easy, honey."

Mark guided Katrina to sit on the edge of their bath tub. He put a hand to his wife's forehead to feel for a temperature.

"No...no fever. You alright?"

Katrina shook her head. "I'm fine."

Mark gently touched her shoulder before waling to the sink to wet a washrag. He handed it to her. He noticed her hands were shaking slightly as she held the rag in her grasp. She brought the rag up to her mouth and wiped away whatever mess was left over. He went back to the sink and filled a small cup with water. He went back to kneel in front of her.

"Here, Katrina. Drink up, honey."

"Thank you," she said taking the cup from Mark's hand and gulped the water down. She looked at Mark, whom was looking at her with such worry and concern. "I'm feeling better." She walked over to the sink to brush her teeth to get the vomity taste out of her mouth.

"What caused that to happen," Mark asked as she put her toothbrush in the holder after rinsing it. "Was it something you ate last night."

"No, I don't think so." Katrina said turning her attention towards Mark. "I'm not sure."

"Well, you said you haven't been feeling well these past few days."

"You're right. I did say that. Good thing it's Saturday, or I would call in to work."

Mark walked over to her and kissed her on the head. "Yeah. Maybe a nice worm shower will make you feel better. I'll go pick out some clothes for you."

"You're too good to me."

"It's cause I love you."

Just then, tears came to her eyes and she would have fallen to her knees there in the bathroom if Mark hadn't wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"What's wrong? Tell me, sweetie."

"Please, please don't leave me."

Mark held her at arms length. "Why would I leave you?"

She told him about the dream she had last night, the cheating, the I-Don't-Love-You-Anymore, and the slap. Mark's eyes widened in shock.

"I...I hit you?"

"And then you left."

Mark pulled her closer into his arms. A lump formed in his throat and tears stung his green eyes, eyes that showed love, care, compassion without a single ounce of hate towards Amanda. A single tear ran down his cheek before he spoke again.

"Katrina," he began to say as he walked her towards the bedroom to sit her down on their bed. "I would never leave you. My life would be empty and lost without you. What would I do without you? As far as hitting you goes, I would never, _ever_, raise a hand to you. I would rather die than do anything to hurt you. And, God forbid, if you ever went blind, I would still be here to love you and take care of you. You believe me, don't you?"

"Of course, I do. It was just a dream."

"That's right. It was just a dream."

"But I do owe you an apology."

"What? Our argument last night? It was just a stupid argument. You had a rough day at work, I had a rough day at work, we were tired, we were wore out. Plus, you weren't feeling good. It was just a stupid argument. I owe you an apology too. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Yes," she said smiling up at him. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"Yes," Mark said smiling back, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They shared a quick soft kiss on the lips before Mark walked over to the closet and picked out some clothes for Katrina. He walked over to the bed where Katrina still sat and placed them in her lap. "Why don't you go take a nice warm shower, and I'll go down to the kitchen to make us some breakfast. Will that work for you?

"I repeat...you're too good to me."

"I repeat...it's because I love you."

Katrina stood from her bed and walked towards the bathroom only to stop at Mark lightly smacking her on the butt. She let out a gasp and turned her shocked eyes towards him. Mark growled playfully causing Katrina to giggle.

"You're bad."

"Yeah, but you love me." Mark said with a wink. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you, baby."


	3. Birthday Surprise

**Please Don't Leave Me**

Birthday Surprise

Katrina was walking down the stairs towards the kitchen when she heard Mark talking on the phone, slicing strawberries as he chatted.

"Yep, the party's still on for 6:00 tonight at Outback Steakhouse. I made reservations for the private party room last week." Mark heard Katrina step behind him and felt her arms wrap around his waist. "Actually, here's the birthday girl herself now. Wanna say hello?...Okay. Here she is." Mark passes the phone to his bride. "It's your sister."

"Hello?...Hey Christine. How are you?...Oh I'm doing okay. Had an episode this morning...yeah again...Well Mark took me to the doctor here last week and they ran some tests and he hasn't called back with the results yet...Well, I feel okay now. I took a hot shower and Mark is fixing me some breakfast...He is the best isn't he?" Mark looked at her with a wink. Katrina winked back at him. "Well, it was nice talking with you. Thank you for calling. See you tonight at 6...Thank you...Bye-bye." Katrina hit the disconnect button and placed the phone back on the receiver. Mark walked up to her and wrapped an arm around her.

"How was your shower?"

"It was refreshing."

"You feel better?"

"Yes," she said looking up at him. "Thank you for asking."

"No problem, birthday girl." She kissed her on the cheek, his facial hair tickling her causing her to giggle. He led her over to the kitchen table and pulled a chair out so she could sit down. "Your chair, Madam."

"_Gracias, Senor."_

_ "De nada, Senorita," _he replied rolling the 'r' and lifted a hand to his lips kissing it gently. He proceeded to walk over to the counter "Now you just sit here and I'll serve you your breakfast."

"Oh, I'm starving."

Mark dished up their breakfast of sliced strawberries, sausage patties, eggs, and biscuits. There was already orange juice and coffee sitting on the table. Mark had his back to Katrina and pulled something out of the top drawer by the sink and secretly placed it in Katrina's biscuit. He turned towards her, plates in hand and she saw a single candle sticking out of the biscuit on her plate. She couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"That's a nice touch, Mark."

He sat the plates on the table and took out a box of matches out of his pocket. He took out a single match and struck it against the matchbox and lit the single candle for Katrina as he began to sing her a happy birthday.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, dear Katrina. Happy birthday to you."

"Aww. You're so sweet."

"You'll get a cake later on tonight. Right now, this biscuit will have to do." He shook the match till the flame was no more and tossed the match in the trash can. "Okay. Close your eyes and make a wish."

Katrina closed her eyes to make a wish, then opened her eyes and blew out the candle. Mark reached over and pulled the candle out of her food, then tossed it in the trash also before grabbing a napkin and placing it on her lap. He went over to his side of the table and placed a napking on his lap before he began to eat.

"So what did you wish for?" Mark asked before taking a bite of eggs.

Katrina swallowed her bite of sausage before answering. "Nope. Can't tell you."

He looked at her sticking out his lower lip, giving her the puppy dog eyes.

"Not falling for that, Mr. Calaway," she said giggling.

"Oh, okay," Mark said mocking a pout causing her to giggle again. Oh how she loved his humor. He took a drink of orange juice before he spoke again. "How's your food?"

"Mmm-hmm," she replied with a mouth-full. She took a drink of coffe before answering him. "Very tasty. Thank you, honey."

"You're welcome, sweetheart," he said with a smile.

"Your next birthday, I'll make you a breakfast. How about that?"

"Sounds good."

They continued sitting around the table eating their breakfast, drinking their coffee and juice when the phone rang again. Katrina started to rise out of her chair. "I'll get it."

"No I'll get it," Mark said rising from his chair. He went over to the wall and answered the phone on the third ring. "Hello?...Oh, hello doctor." Mark turned to Katrina whom was looking up at him. "Yes, she's right here." He held the phone away from him holding out towards her. "It's for you."

Katrina rose from her place at the kitchen table and took the phone from Mark's hand. Mark stood by her side with his tattooed arms crossed over his chest. "Hello?...Hi doctor. Are you calling about my test results?...Okay. Tell me...Yep...Uh-huh...That's good news...Anything else?...Really?...Are you sure?...Okay...Well thank you...Good bye." Katrina hit the disconnect button and handed the phone back to Mark to put on the receiver. He looked at her once again before asking.

"Well..." Worry filled his voice. "What did he say?"

Katrina sighed as she looked at her husband. "I know what that episode was from this morning.

"What was it?"

"Morning sickness."

A confused expression crossed Mark's face. "Morning sickness? But that would only happen if you were pregnant."

Katrina looked into his eyes before smiling brightly. "I am."

Mark's eyes went wide and his mouth formed an 'o' shape. "What?"

"I'm pregnant. That's what I wished for. My wish was for someday to be a mom and you to be a dad. Well...we're gonna be a family. We're gonna have a baby, Mark. We're gonna have a baby."

Katrina's eyes filled with tears as Mark pulled her into his arms, tears stinging his own eyes. He then held her at arms length, then picked her up by the waist and twirled her around the kitchen, both of them laughing. He carefully put her back on her feet before pulling her close and kissed her lovingly. He put every ounce of love and affection he had for her into that kiss. It's true he wanted so much to someday be a dad and he knew that Katrina wanted so much to be a mom. They both got their wish. Mark ceased the kissing to catch his breath. He looked at Katrina with tears in his eyes. He placed a hand over her stomach and she placed her hand over his.

"You've made me the happiest man on God's green Earth."

"Are you happy?"

"Very. Happy birthday."

"Thank you. I love you Mark Calaway."

"I love you too Katrina McGee Calaway."

They kissed once more just as lovingly as the last one. Their world would soon be complete. They were going to be a family and in Katrina's mind, this was the best birthday surprise ever.

**THE END**


End file.
